


my moon

by nezstorm



Series: stealth mode ottering [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Creature Stiles, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Wereotter Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 19:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14268150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/nezstorm
Summary: Then there's shuffling, the swing they're cozied up on swinging slightly as Peter moves, before something small, cool and round is placed in his hand. Instinctively, Stiles closes his fingers around it, but doesn't open his eyes until Peter tells him he can.





	my moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mysenia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysenia/gifts).



"Close your eyes and hold out your hand."

 

Stiles laughs and rolls his eyes at Peter, but closes his eyes nonetheless, hand held out with his palm up.

 

Peter rewards him by pulling him closer into his side and kissing his cheek. Stiles leans into it with a pleased hum.

 

Then there's shuffling, the swing they're cozied up on swinging slightly as Peter moves, before something small, cool and round is placed in his hand. Instinctively, Stiles closes his fingers around it, but doesn't open his eyes until Peter tells him he can.

 

It's a-- stone, perfectly round and gleaming in the light of the porch lamp. It's white with spots of grey that make it look like a full moon. There's a delicate, silver chain attached to it and although it's a beautiful gift, Stiles is certain there's more to it than just it's beauty.

 

He turns to look at Peter and finds him looking at the stone in Stiles' hand with a small smile that looks nostalgic.

 

"It used to belong to my grandmother," Peter says as he cups Stiles' hand in his and they're both holding the pendant, "And her mother before that, but I'm not sure how long it's been in the family exactly. I found it the vault when I was fetching some of the old grimoires," he traces his thumb around the edges of the stone before closing Stiles' hand around it and looking up at Stiles properly, "My grandmother was the only person in my family to ever treat me as a family member instead of an accident my parents didn't quite want, and she gave this to me to remind me that I'm more and stronger, and even if I'm alone the Moon is watching over me."

 

Peter says the last sentence with a wry smile, like he doesn't believe that he's actually saying that and Stiles can hear the quotation marks around the words. Still, it's very clear that the stone is very precious to him and that makes Stiles want to pitch forward and kiss Peter breathless.

 

He doesn't though, not yet, because it seems Peter has something more to say.

 

He's looking at Stiles, his eyes bright and his smile soft, and he reaches to cup Stiles' cheek in his hand.

 

"You give me your rock, Stiles, you trust me to keep it safe, to keep you safe. And now I want you to have this and hold it for me," Peter looks at him for a moment, like he's waiting for his words and their meaning to sink in, then he closes the distance between them and kisses Stiles like he's something endlessly precious to him.

 

With one hand clutching at the stone and the other twisted in Peter's shirt, Stiles silently vows to never part with it and watch over Peter, give him the strength he need.

 


End file.
